Thistles Legacy
by Alyxzia
Summary: Wind Whistler and Fizzy are intertwined with the darkness that threatens to destroy them. Are Wind Whistler, Galaxy, Ribbon, Gusty and Magic Star strong enough to save Fizzy from her fear of the on-coming darkness?
1. Intro...

Thistles Legacy  
  
By Rachel's Angel.  
  
This is my first My Little Pony story. The characters are not mine, that is common knowledge.  
  
The only ponies that are mine are Thistles, Whistles, Heartbreaker and his group.  
  
Ponies featured in this story are: Wind Whistler, Fizzy, Gusty, Ribbon, Magic Star, Galaxy, Locket and other ponies from that era.  
  
~*~  
  
Wind Whistler and Fizzy are intertwined with the darkness that threatens to destroy them. Are Wind Whistler, Galaxy, Ribbon, Gusty and Magic Star strong enough to save Fizzy from her fear of the on-coming darkness?  
  
Onward to the story…. 


	2. Part 1

Thistles Legacy  
  
Part 1  
  
"It's stopped raining, it's stopped raining". Baby Half Note cheered as she lead the other baby ponies out of Paradise Estate at a gallop. Babies, Lickety Split, Dangles, Squirmy, Tappy, Shaggy, Sundance, Tic Tac Toe and Fifi followed her excitedly. The Newborn babies had to run hard to keep up with the other babies.  
  
The young heard thundered over the field that separated Paradise Estate with Dream Castle, home of the unicorn and pegasi.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's stopped raining. The sun is shining and the clouds are gone". The pegasi and unicorn babies yelled as the drawbridge to the castle was lowered. Baby gusty led them out, either galloping or flying. Babies North Star, Lofty, Ribbon, Wiggles, Whistles and Yo-yo followed close behind her.  
  
"Enjoy the good weather while you can, it won't last long". North Star called after the foals as she flew into the air. Gliding gracefully on a gust of wind she looked down over the castle. More pegasi were taking to the skies.  
  
Locket, paradise, Heart Throb and Masquerade chased each other with the energy of yearlings instead of the adults they were.  
  
Lofty, Whizzer and Surprise flew lazy circles around Dream Castle. Surprise dipped down to the ground to tease Fizzy by nipping her on the ear before shooting off up to his friends again. Fizzy reared up at his departing figure.  
  
"Just you wait Surprise. I'll get you for that". Fizzy threatened. Surprise laughed at her as he flew a backflip.  
  
North Star noticed that Wind Whistler hadn't taken to the air yet. The pale blue pony remained on the ground. Quickly North Star dived down, landing softly beside her best friend. North Star saw Wind Whistler grimace as she stretched her right wing out. North Star looked at the questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong?" North Star asked.  
  
"Just stiff. I think I'll rest today". Wind Whistler looked at her, her pink eyes were tired.  
  
North Star was surprised. Usually Wind Whistler used more technical terms.  
  
Wind Whistler could see the obvious concern on North Stars face. Forcing a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she told North Star to go and fly.  
  
"What about you?" North Star didn't want to leave her friend.  
  
"I'm fine. Go have some fun for me". Wind Whistler told her.  
  
Not completely satisfied, but knowing that arguing with Wind Whistler would get her nowhere North Star took off and joined the other in the sky.  
  
Wind Whistler watched for a few minutes as the ponies, all playing, flying, winking, were having so much fun. She wanted to be out there too, but her wing hurt too much.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now this will hurt, but it should help". Cupcake told Wind Whistler as she held a heat pack to th eblue pony's wing. Wind Whistler shivered as pain shot through her wing like a bolt. Cupcake frowned, it was worse than she'd thought. Cupcake frowned as Wind Whistler closed her eyes and lowered her head against the pain.  
  
"I think you should sit down". Cupcake suggested.  
  
"I think that would be beneficial" Wind Whistler agreed.  
  
Cupcake guided her over to a bed in the infirmary. Wind Whistler sat with her head on her legs, her wing spread over her side.  
  
"I'll wrap your wing and strap it to your body". Cupcake told her. "Just keep the heat on it for a few more minutes".  
  
Wind Whistler nodded without opening her eyes. That shocked Cupcake, apart form Magic Star and Gusty, Wind Whistler was the strongest pony she knew.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everyone into the castle or go back to Paradise Estate. The storm is about to break again". North Star shouted across the meadow. Immediately the ponies parted, running back to their homes.  
  
Once everyone was inside Dream Castle, the drawbridge was raised shut.  
  
No one noticed that Wind Whistler had not returned to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Part 1. 


	3. Part 2

The storm had long since broken with the rain pelting down on the roof. North Star was standing in front of the fire when a voice asked her in a plaintive voce a question.  
  
"North Star, where's my mummy?"  
  
North Star looked up to see young Whistles standing before her. Whistles was Wind Whistlers 7-year-old daughter.  
  
"She's not in our room?" North Star asked hiding her worry from the young pony.  
  
"No, I thought she'd be there too, but she'd not anywhere". Whistles looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's okay Whistles. Maybe she's at Paradise Estate". North Star told her. "How about you go back to your friends and I'll go and check'. North Star suggested.  
  
"Okay". Whistles looked thoughtful. "How will you get there in this storm?"  
  
"I'll get some of the unicorns to wink me across". North Star told her. "Now off you go".  
  
Gently the pink Pegasus guided whistles to the playroom where the other babies were playing.  
  
***  
  
After settling Whistles, North Star sought out Galaxy, Gusty and Fizzy. The three unicorns agreed to wink her across. By working together they would save energy and it enabled them to wink a non-unicorn with them.  
  
The four of them appeared in the lounge room of Paradise Estate. Baby Half- note let out a squeal of surprise when the appeared.  
  
The three unicorns went their own separate ways while North Star made her way down to the quiet end of Paradise Estate.  
  
Galaxy went to talk to Magic Star about magic related problem.  
  
Gusty went to play scrabble with Cherries Jubilee. It always surprised everyone how much patience Gusty showed while in the company of Jubilee.  
  
Fizzy wandered around not really sure what she should do. Finally she found herself peaking through the secret window into the infirmary. No one else knew that this window existed. But Fizzy knew. She'd been the first in the estate when she's come back from the Mushromp with it. She knew all the secret places that no one else knew.  
  
She saw Wind Whistler laying flat out on her sides, her wing hanging limply. Fizzy gasped and closed her eyes as her mind flashed back 8 years ago to when she was 13.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
fizzy had been out exploring with Lofty. Lofty was high up in the sky when Fizzy had found the unconscious Wind Whistler lying in a crumpled heap. Thistles her mate lay dead beside her. They'd been attacked and Thistles had died saving his pregnant mate.  
  
Fizzy nuzzled Wind Whistler but she wouldn't wake up. Suddenly a tingle bolted down her spine causing Fizzy to throw her head up in alarm. Barely 20 meters away stood the monster that had killed Thistles. It was built like a man only heavier. His skin was black and rough. Two large red eyes in his head. A red crystal adorned his forehead. The monster saw Fuzzy and stared at her. Fizzy shivered in fear. Fizzy wondered where on earth Lofty was and why she wasn't here with her.  
  
Bravely Fizzy stood over the prone ponies on the ground.  
  
The monster shot a bolt of red power at her. Fizzy summoned up her unicorn magic in the split second, and created a magical shield around her and the pegasi. She stood there in silence, concentrating on keeping the shield strong enough to withstand attack.  
  
Eventually the monster had enough of Fizzy deflecting his power and gave one last departing shot as she bolted away.  
  
Fizzy was so glad that the monster had not turned around after his last shot. Her shield was failing as she was only a young unicorn and the use of so much magic had taken its toll of her lithe frame. The bolt of power had penetrated her shield and had cut her down her neck. Summoning up the last if her magic she healed herself then trued to heal Wind Whistler. The magic had worked for her but now she'd run out and it hadn't healed Wind Whistler.  
  
A little while later, North Star and Magic Star had come with some other ponies to take them back to Dream Valley. Lofty had seen Fizzy fighting from the air and had flown home for help.  
  
Fizzy was so exhausted she could barely move. Her legs trembled when she stood on them. Galaxy and Ribbon supported her between them.  
  
"Stand up Fizz". Ribbon urged when Fizzy felt her legs giving way. Fizzy tried, she'd try anything for Ribbon or Galaxy. Fizzy looked up to the powerful unicorns. They were 19, six years older than she herself was.  
  
*END FLASHBACK* 


	4. Part 3

North Star stood beside Cupcake looking at Wind Whistler. "I don't understand it. I can't see any problems. There's no swelling, no nothing". Cupcake told North Star. "It sure is strange". North Star agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Fizzy, still in her secret spot, was watching until she had another flashback. ***FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO*** Fizzy was following the trails in the forest north of Dream Valley. She could hear a voice faintly, but she couldn't make out the words. Continuing up the trail the voice grew louder. Fizzy stepped into a clearing to see the owner of the voice. it was a small blue pegasus talking to another blue pony laying on the ground. "Please mummy, wake up". The baby pony begun to cry. "You have to wake up". The baby stepped sideways and Fizzy gasped. she knew those symbols, and the pink hair matched. "Whistles?" Fizzy asked. The baby pony swung around to face her. "How do you know my name?" Whistles asked. "I know you when you were first born". Fizzy replied marveling at how gorgeous the young pony had grown to be. "What is your name?" Whistles asked with perfect English, so like her mothers/ "I'm Fizzy". Fizzy told her taking a step forward. "Fizzy, I remember that name. mum used to talk about you". At the mention of her mothers name, Whistles dissolved into tears once more. Fizzy walked all the way over to look at Wind Whistler who was laying on the ground. "What happened?" Fizzy asked. "She collapsed not long ago. we were just walking..." Whistles explained with a sob. Fizzy poked the blue pegasus in the shoulder with her horn and was pleased to Wind Whistler jerk a little to get away from the poke. "Come on Wind Whistler, time to wake up and face whatever current events the powers that be see fit to pass down upon us today". Fizzy told the prone pony, reciting the same sentence that had been repeated to her so many times by Wind Whistler in the past. "Fizzy?" Wind Whistler asked not opening her eyes. "Yup, the one and only". Fizzy replied. "Where's Whistles?" Wind Whistler asked. "I'm right here mum". Whistles said calmly now that her mother was talking. "I'm going to wink us to Dream Castle". Fizzy told Wind Whistler. "No", Wind Whistler protested. "It'll drain too much of your powers". "I'll heal, and besides, could you imagine what North Star or Magic Star would do to me if I left you here?" Fizzy said with a laugh but with a serious undertone. "You've got a point there. A very valid point at that". Wind Whistler agreed. "Come here Whistles. Now you have to stand right here touching me". Fizzy instructed before winking the three of them out. ***END OF FLASHBACK*** 


	5. Part 4

Fizzy must have dozed off because she was startled to hear North Star calling for her.  
  
Too many memories were going through her mind all at once - finding Wind Whistler; Thistles dead; protecting htem; Baby Whistles crying; the pain of the blast along her neck - but the main thing she could feel was the fear. over and over the waves of fear rushed through her body.  
  
Fizzy begun to tremble. summoning some of her wits together she winked to her room in Dream Castle. She was lucky, she didn't have to share a room in the castle.  
  
Fizzy knew that it was wrong to disobey North Star, but she couldn't bare to look into the eyes of the mauve pegasus.  
  
~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone, flashbacks were also tormenting another pony.  
  
Wind Whistler was reliving the terror of falling out of the sky after being struck by the bolt of power. The fear, not for herself but for her unborn foal, and for her mate magnified as the memories continued to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Fizzy stood trembling at her window watching the storm rage outside. tears ran down her cheeks as she cried, silently doing nothing to stop them.  
  
A soft tapping at her door didn't even bring her out of her misery.  
  
Ribbon slowly entered the room. Galaxy had telepathically told her to look for Fizzy, who she had now found.  
  
"Fizzy, what's wrong?" Ribbon asked gently as she walked over to stand beside the aqua unicorn. Fizzy's twinkle eyes remained focused out into the storm.  
  
"Fizzy, talk to me". Ribbon urged. To her is seemed that Fizzy didn't even know that she was there.  
  
Ribbon hurridly pulled her bushwoolie hair rug off her own back and threw it over Fizzy's back. That action brought Fizzy out of her trance-like state. Fizzy looked blankly at Ribbon before collapsing onto the floor.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Part 5

Galaxy could feel that something was not right. Ever since North Star had informed her of Wind Whistlers predicament, Galaxy had felt strange tot he pit of her stomach. From past experience, Galaxy knew to trust her instincts.  
  
*Galaxy, come quick* Galaxt could hear Ribbon talking telepathically to her.  
  
*What's wrong? Did you find Fizzy? She's not here* Galaxy asked back.  
  
*I found her. Something's wrong. We're in her room* Galaxy could feel the urgency in Ribbon's message, and immediatly winked over.  
  
~*~  
  
Galaxy looked down at Fizzy who was laying on her bed. The aqua unicorn was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, Fizzy". Galaxy gasped. Ribbon nodded in agreement. Words simply couldn't cover it.  
  
"I haven't seen her like this since..." Ribbon though for a moment, "since Thistles died".  
  
"Oh my stars". Galaxy had a breakthrough thought. "It has to be lonked somehow. Wind Whistler is in the same condition. She's trembling and weak, but not this bad".  
  
"What could it be? What's linking the two ponies?" Ribbon though aloud.  
  
"What do they have in common?" Galaxy added.  
  
The two unicorns thought hard. Galaxy spread another blanket over Fizzy's legs and straightened Ribbon's rug that was still covering Fizzys body.  
  
"The scars". Ribbon said breaking the silence.  
  
"Scars". Galaxy echoed in a whisper. "Why of course".  
  
Ribbon ran her horn down Fizzys neck, flipping her mane off her neck. As her horn touched Fizzy's scar, Ribbon felt a shiver run down her spine.  
  
"Her scar is really hot". Ribbon said.  
  
"I'll go over and check Wind Whistler". Galaxy announced before winking out. Ribbon tucked the blanket more around Fizzy's body as she waited for Galaxy to return.  
  
"We'll work it out, Fizz. Just hang in there". 


	7. Part 6

Wind Whistler awoke with a start. Galaxy was unwrapping her wing and by stars did it hurt.  
  
"Galaxy, what are you doing?" Wind Whistler asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm trying to work out what is wrong with you...and Fizzy". Galaxy told her simply.  
  
"Fizzy?" Wind Whistler asked.  
  
"She's sick ... or something, just like you". Galaxy told her, then using her horn she touched the scars on Wind Whistlers wing.  
  
*They're not hot* Galaxy telepathically told Ribbon.  
  
The reply came back, *Fizzy's getting worse. I think she's having nightmares*  
  
"Galaxy, tell me what's going on". Wind Whistler demanded.  
  
"Okay, today you're in a bad way and end up in here. Then tonight, Fizzy is trembling uncontrollable and she collapses. The scar on her neck is hot to touch". Galaxy says. "Ribbon and I have only seen her like this once, and you too for that matter".  
  
Wind Whistler is silent for a while as she digests all the information.  
  
"Thistles". Wind Whistler whispered. "The day he died".  
  
"That's what we were thinking". Galaxy confirms.  
  
"How's Fizzy?" Wind Whistler asked.  
  
"Ribbon tells me she's getting worse. She's having nightmares". Galaxy relayed the information.  
  
"I want to see her". Wind Whistler said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Galaxy asked.  
  
"Yes, maybe I can bring her out of it". Wind Whistler replied.  
  
"I'll get Gusty, she can help wink you across". Galaxy said before disappearing in a swirl of pink stars.  
  
~*~  
  
10 seconds later the three ponies are standing beside Ribbon in Fizzy's room.  
  
Gusty for the first time in her life was rendered speechless as she looked at the aqua unicorn.  
  
Ribbon had pulled the blanket off Fizzy, who in her nightmares had begun thrashing around and catching her legs in the cover. Wind Whistler walked to Fizzy's head to nuzzle her around the face.  
  
"Her horn is warm. She must be using magic in her dream". Wind Whistler told them.  
  
"If she's using magic, I might be able to see what she's dreaming". Galaxy said.  
  
The others agreed that she should try it. Touching her horn to Fizzy's, Galaxy's mind was drawn into Fizzy's nightmare.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Part 7

The others watched as Galaxy twitched and shivered. With a gasp the pink unicorn opened her eyes.  
  
"What was it? What did you see?" Gusty asked quickly.  
  
"Darkness". Galaxy answered breathlessly. "I saw the monster that attacked you". Galaxy said turning to Wind Whistler.  
  
"It is imperative that we wake her". Wind Whistler replied. "You're getting back to normal". Gusty announced causing Ribbon to giggle.  
  
"Come on Fizz, time to wake up". Galaxy said nudging the aqua unicorn with her horn.  
  
"Fizzy, to solve this you have to help up". Ribbon urged.  
  
"Come on Fizzy, time to wake up and face whatever current events the powers that be see fit to pass down upon us today". Wind Whistler nuzzled Fizzy around the face. "You told me that a long time ago".  
  
Gusty just had a thought. "Any one realize we left North Star stranded at the Estate?"  
  
"Whoops, no I hadn't thought of that", Galaxy said. "I'll tell Mimic to get her".  
  
Meanwhile, Wind Whistler was still trying to wake Fizzy. Finally the unicorn awoke with a cry.  
  
"It's coming". Fizzy cried.  
  
"Hey, clam down". Wind Whistler told her. "No use getting yourself worked up over nothing".  
  
"It's not nothing! It's coming. We're all going to die. all of us. Too strong... can't do it..." Fizzy stumbled over her words.  
  
"Fizzy, stop it!" Wind Whistler growled, then swiftly nipped the unicorn on the neck. Galaxy, Ribbon and Gusty gasped. Wind Whistler was always such a peaceful and calm pony. They'd never seen her nip anyone before.  
  
"It's coming". Fizzy insisted quieter.  
  
"I know". Wind Whistler told her. "Believe me I know. I saw the visions too".  
  
"It will get us all". Fizzy said wide eyed.  
  
"No it won't". Wind Whistler told her.  
  
"We're going to end up like... like..." Fizzy couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Wind Whistler glared at her. "No we won't". Wind Whistler replied firmly.  
  
"But..." Fizzy fell silent as the door opened. North Star walked in.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
